Bleeding for Lost Hope
by DoctahKlaus
Summary: Wilhelm Strasse receives tragic news and reacts to it accordingly. But what challenges must he later face to realize that deep down even monsters can learn to forgive and forget.


The sweet sound of Schubert's Ave Maria could be heard clearly from the gramophone sitting next to the bookcase in the corner of the room. The sun's shimmering light glimmered through the window behind the desk, illuminating the cherry oak with a warm glow. Paper work was scattered and a few case files sat in a jumbled stack in the center. A single picture frame showed a beautiful bride with her handsome groom. Of course this groom adorned his SS uniform instead of the typical wedding tuxedo. Wilhelm Strasse picked up the framed photo and eyed it over carefully. He lovingly slid his thumb across the face of his wife imagining the soft touch of her ivory skin. He smiled as he remembered how wonderful that day truly was. It's hard to believe that only a year ago he met such a charming woman who ran away with his heart. In Wilhelm's opinion he thought that she had much potential as a woman and as his affectionate little sparrow.

The photo also reminded him about the upcoming of a brand new era. The fatherland shall triumph against all others and bring forth a flawless nationality. No longer shall vermin walk on the same path as a privileged German. After many years of plotting, Germany has started the process of "cleaning up" the entire land. This process could take several years but thanks to many of Hitler's elite guard dogs, the Jewish people as well as any other undesirables will no longer be of concern to anyone. Wilhelm chuckled as he himself has always dreamt of such a feat since he was a young boy. After such a long wait, finally he could effectively serve his country.

General Strasse put the item back down on the desk and strode to the large window that overlooked a large meadow. The day was quite enchanting with not a single cloud in the sky. The grass was a lush shade of green and complimented the rose bushes which were in full bloom at the time. Of course not a single person could be seen to frequent the area since there was work to be done. Every servant had their own chores to complete by the time evening painted the sky. The maids would clean the house accordingly and make such a fuss especially when other members of Hitler's high command would join Strasse and his wife for dinner, drinks, and usual drunken shenanigans.

A soft knocking was heard at the door, intruding Wilhelm's thoughts.

"Enter," he called out.

A young maid quietly slipped through the door and stood there with her hands clasped gently in front of her. Her light brown hair was in curls at the base of her shoulders. Her brown doe eyes carefully looked up at the General who met her gaze and was curious as to why she decided to stop in for a visit. Wilhelm turned to face her and indeed saw a distressed and sad look upon her face.

"Hilde." Strasse said unobtrusively. "What seems to trouble you?"

She walked a few short paces to him and began to fiddle with the front of her white apron.

"Herr Strasse, I have terrible news from Berlin."

Hilde was slightly trembling and tried to focus through her racing thoughts, just long enough to tell him. She was visibly afraid of something.

Wilhelm walked across the office room to stand right in front of her. His eyes bore into hers showing a profound sense of interest but concern.

"Hilde please tell me," Wilhelm begged.

"Herr Strasse, I regret to inform you… that your wife Marion… was killed yesterday in Berlin due to the Allies bombing. I'm so sorry Herr General."

Hilde looked up only to see such an agonizingly painful gaze set upon Wilhelm's features. He was speechless to say the very least. Hilde decided to leave him alone for a while. Wilhelm needed time to himself. She gave one last glance over her shoulder before she left the office.

Wilhelm couldn't believe what he had just heard. His beautiful Marion was gone, her life forever lost along with many others'. He walked back to his desk. The spirit within him gone as the spring in his step was weighed down heavily with defeat. Wilhelm slowly sat down in his desk chair. He removed his cap as he stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He glanced over to the picture of his wife and a single tear fell. While it was shameful for any German man to cry, he merely could not help himself. The pain was just too real to be able to bottle up.

He let another few tears fall before he cradled his head in both hands and sobbed to himself, making sure to keep the noise down in case a nosey maid decided to put her ear to the door. The light trickled over his black and white portrait shrouding Marion in a soft, white glow. Suddenly the clouds covered the sun making the light fade away much like the fading away of Marion's soul from this world. The office grew a bit darker only silhouetting Wilhelm's shaking form. As General Strasse weeps all of the fear and pain from his aching heart the graceful sound of Ave Maria can be heard all around the room.

Despite the many victories Germany has had over the last two years, today will be counted as a defeat in Wilhelm's mind. So many people have lost their loved ones and now Wilhelm finally can understand what that feels like. Even in a perfect society things aren't so perfect. So never in your days of war envy your neighbor, for your neighbor has secrets disguised behind false hope and bitter cheer.


End file.
